


[podfic] Sunscreen

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of obstinatrix's fic "Sunscreen."Summary:Things escalate when Jared rubs some sunscreen on Jensen.Length:00:21:19





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunscreen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252493) by obstinatrix. 



**Story:** [Sunscreen](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/101180.html)  
 **Author:** obstinatrix   
**Reader:** applegeuse   
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Things escalate when Jared rubs some sunscreen on Jensen.

 **Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this as a treat for tipsy_kitty for ITPE! You can check out the ITPE treat masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3093473.html).

 **Length:** 00:21:19  
 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Sunscreen/Sunscreen.mp3) (20 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Sunscreen/01%20Sunscreen.m4b) (10.3 MB)

**Stream it here:**   


Crossposts coming soon!


End file.
